


(I’m Going and) I’m Taking You With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, CooloSock2020, Dirt2020, Frog Factions SMP, Simp City, Villain!Atlas, Wither - Freeform, debate, permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atlas is sick of putting up with everyone.So, they figure out a way to get out of it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	(I’m Going and) I’m Taking You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based off of the song “Set It All Free” from Sing because Why Not  
> angst is way too fun to write.

**_I followed my heart into the fire_ **

**_Got burned, got broken down by desire_ **

Atlas- they're  _ not _ going to lose this time.

They just need to…  _ stop. _

**_I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes_ **

**_Left me blurry, blurry and blind_ **

_ They trudge through the brown sand as it wails, their burned fingers loosely gripping the stick they use to fend off creatures of the literal hellscape they're in. _

_ Not that it’d do much, but it was good to hope. _

_...right? _

_ They just need their items. That's all they want. They- they don't- _

_ They cough, their lungs full of smoke. It hurts, but- _

_ They're- _

_ So- _

_ Close-! _

_ They can see the fortress…  _

**_I picked all the pieces up off the ground_ **

_ They collapse, breathing shakily. _

_ And then after a minute, they stop doing even that. _

**_I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now_ **

_ They jerk upright in their bed, hands gripping the sheets. _

_ Strangely, it hurts to do so. _

_ A quick glance at their hands shows that they're not fully healed, still crisscrossed by scars and burn marks, and it turns out that the rest of their body is like this too. _

_ Apparently respawning doesn't heal all wounds….  _

_ God, those books are liars, then. _

They need to stop going back to the Nether for pretty blocks.

**_Got the glue in my hands_ **

**_I'm stickin' to the plan_ **

Now, they can't just  _ go  _ for _ it, _ that's what their young and angry and  _ inexperienced _ self would have done- they needed a plan, and so a plan they crafted.

And  _ sure,  _ they had to go back to the Nether a few times, but Wither skeletons and Blazes are less annoying to combat than the lava’s fiery embrace, so they suppose it doesn't matter in the end.

If they're going down?

Why, they'll take every single person in their way down with them.

**_Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"_ **

And so, they grab their things, equip their netherite armour, and exit their house.

Is it really theirs, if it's in Dirt2020’s basement? Probably not, but they really can't be bothered to care right now.

It will hardly matter in the end, anyways.

After all, they have the one mob that will end you- permanently (for some odd reason).

Who can stop them now?

**_Do anything at all_ **

**_I can do anything at all_ **

Sure, they still might be a little on edge, but... this is for the greater good, right?

Well- no, actually- they're not  _ good _ in any sense of the word. They gave that up a long time ago.

After a while of walking and walking and walking and walking, they make their way to where the debate is.

The… debate.

They almost didn't come, but the opportunity was too good to pass up!  _ Every single person _ in the whole server gathered in _ one spot?! _ It was too good to be true!

They laugh just thinking about how stupid everyone was, really. And to top it all off, they actually had the  _ nerve _ to invite them! Ugh- Atlas still remembers last time.

Like the burn marks, some scars refuse to go away.

They can still hear the ringing in their ears, still smell the stench of gunpowder… Wild wasn't very creative.

Oh well, that's why  _ they're _ here, they suppose- to show everyone how it's done.

To get their petty revenge.

The debate  _ happens, _ and they can't possibly be bothered to pay attention to what happens, because they're too busy setting things up. They sneak off halfway through, and although Eight notices they really don't care.

Unfortunately, someone else does as well.

And so they dig a hole into the ground and underneath the stage, and their stalker follows.

“Two to the one to the one to the three, blowing a debate up sure is a breeze,” Atlas sings, placing down soul sand in a T for-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Loki, hiding behind a corner, only their head peeking out, blanches. Really? Now?! Why?

Well, they know why.

Stepping out, they ask, “So, do you come here often?”

Atlas freezes, turning around in stereotypical villain fashion. “What do  _ you _ want?” they hiss. “Come here to toss me into another lava pool?”

“Wouldn't be my first time,” Loki replies, their tail swishing on the tunnel floor. “What're you up to?”

“Evil, mostly. Ending our lives.” Atlas turns back around, placing more blocks.

...they're going down with everyone else? That's… That isn't in character… right? Something is  _ off  _ about this.

Surprisingly, it  _ isn't _ the fact that Atlas is so...  _ nonchalant _ about commiting mass murder.

That actually  _ should _ be the concerning thing, Loki figures.

Oh well.

“Our lives?”

“Well, I mean- if all of you are dead and I'm the only one left, it'd be pretty boring, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Yeah.”

Atlas is quiet for a moment, before they toss their hair over their shoulder and sigh, glancing at Loki for a split second. “You… what are you trying to achieve by being here? You could have stopped me.”

“I mean-”

“No- you know what? Shut up. I'm not going to listen to your- your  _ bullshit _ anymore!” They turn back around fully, striding over to Loki and glaring at them. “I've got burns from last time, you know- remember? You pushed me off that cliff- you- you-! You let me  _ die! _ And what for? For _ your _ personal gain? You roped me in and then when I got invested, you just- just- just  _ gave it all up!” _

Loki leans against the wall. “I- listen. It wasn't worth it anymore, you know? I couldn't trust you- you kept on joking about how you were going to leave, right? I… Atlas, it's hard to get a good read on you sometimes.”

“M- I- You-” they stammer, before they scowl. “Shut. Up.”

“A-”

Atlas pulls out their axe, the enchanted netherite glinting in the torchlight.

“I'm  _ done _ with you.”

**_This is my kiss goodbye_ **

And then they swing.

**_You can stand alone and watch me fly_ **

Loki’s body thuds to the floor, and Atlas is splattered with their blood.

…

...they don't care.

**_'Cause nothing's keeping me down, gonna let it all up_ **

They stalk back through their tunnels, mining the occasional ore for old time’s sake, until they can hear someone speaking, feedback making them wince before the noise clears.

**_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_ **

“Uh- that's the end of the debate, thank you all for-”

**_This is my big hello_ **

_ They need to summon it right now. _

**_'Cause I'm here, never letting go_ **

They run through the tunnels and back to their summoning room, pulling out the nine wither heads they’d obtained (and it'd taken a long time to obtain them, too) and place them on the three soul sand ‘T’s they had made in a row.

**_I can finally see, it's not just a dream_ **

Immediately, the health bars appeared at the edge of their vision.

**_When you set it all free, all free, all free_ **

Immediately, they were blown backwards.

**_You set it all free_ **

Immediately, they ran.

**_(Oh oh oh)_ **

When Loki gets back to the stage, it is chaos.

Everyone was fighting the Wither, trying to fend it off- rivals and allies alike.

Wild was hit in the chest and fell into Loki's arms as Sock  _ screamed _ as their friend was totally, undeniably  _ dead. _

And their body never disappeared.

Sock was next, their lapse in attention as they mourned proving fatal.

**_(Oh oh oh)_ **

And then…

After a while, the corpses blurred together.

**_(Oh oh oh)_ **

Everything was blowing up.

**_I was a kid caught under your thumb_ **

**_But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun_ **

**_And I will reach so high,_ **

Loki pulls out their crossbow.

**_Shoot so far_ **

They aim.

**_Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target_ **

They fire.

**_Make it count this time_ **

The bolt flies through the air.

**_I will make it count this time_ **

And it finds its mark.

One Wither down.

Two to go.

**_This is my kiss goodbye_ **

Atlas can make out muffled shouts as they echo through the tunnels, and they run faster.

**_You can stand alone and watch me fly_ **

**_'Cause nothing's keeping me down_ **

Kills gets hit by the second Wither, and their corpse hits the ground like everyone else's.

They didn’t deserve that.

**_I'm gonna let it all out_ **

And yet they keep fighting, if only to avenge the ones they've lost.

**_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_ **

**_This is my big hello_ **

Loki can’t afford to lose this battle.

Not after Ryan is hit, and he goes down, like the others.

Unlike the others, he isn’t dead yet, but he is on the way there.

**_'Cause I'm here and never letting go_ **

Loki and Tiny both see it happen, and Loki clutches his shirt as the light fades from his eyes and they gloss over, going glassy as he stares upwards at something none of them can see. Tiny is clearly trying to process it, and Loki is experiencing so much _ pain- _

**_I can finally see,_ **

“We-“ Loki starts, finally dropping Ryan’s shirt, their hands clenched tightly into fists, “We need to keep going- we- we have to avenge him-“

Tiny stands up and holds out a hand, smiling sadly. “We’re lesbians of the blade. We’ve… we’ve got this.”

**_It's not just a dream_ **

And so they keep fighting.

**_When you set it all free, all free, all free_ **

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

**_This is my kiss goodbye_ **

The stage has been demolished.

**_You can stand alone and watch me fly_ **

Corpses lay strewn everywhere.

**_'Cause nothing's keeping me down_ **

Some are on fire and some are not.

**_I'm gonna let it all out_ **

**_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_ **

And still, the final four fight the last remaining Wither.

**_This is my big "hello"_ **

And so Eight is hit in the back.

**_'Cause I'm here and never letting go_ **

And so Dream is blindsided by a flying, weaponized wither skull.

**_I can finally see,_ **

And so, Simp City ends up being the last in the fight.

**_It's not just a dream_ **

Tiny tries.

**_When you set it all free, all free, all free_ **

So does Loki.

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

Tiny tries, but not hard enough.

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

They die.

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

Loki is filled with rage.

**_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_ **

They pillar up to hit the Wither in the skull with their axe, caving it in completely, and it explodes into experience points right as they are hit in the chest with a final attack, giving up their life to avenge everyone who had died.

**_You set it all free_ **

When Atlas gets back to the stage, it is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> why does the wither kill people permanently? idk, I read a fic like that once.
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
